Musical Memories (Disney)
}} Musical Memories was the name given to a series of collectable musical figurines that celebrated the Disney animated features. It was a limited edition collection released by mail-order in 1986. Each figurine was limited to 19,750. The figurines were chronologically mailed from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film) to Oliver & Company Each figurine displayed an array of Disney characters from each film. Some depicted a certain scene while others were strictly abstract. Each figurine had a moving figure that was attached via a screw (or just loosely "sitting" on the moving musical movement). Scenes & Melodies There were 20 figurines released in the series. Here is the complete list. * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - Happy dances for Snow White while Grumpy plays the unique organ. (Tune: "Heigh-Ho") * Pinocchio - Geppetto tests out Pinocchio, much to the annoyance of Figaro. (Tune: "When You Wish Upon A Star") * Fantasia - Mickey brings a broom to life much to the anger of the Sorcerer. (Tune: "The Sorcerer's Apprentice") * Dumbo - Mister Stork busily looks for his delivery route while Dumbo casually bounces up and down. (Tune: "Casey Junior") * Bambi - Thumper shows Bambi the fun of a winter day. (Tune: "Little April Shower") * Cinderella - Cinderella and her prince dance privately away from the eyes of Cinderella's stepfamily. (Tune: "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") * Alice in Wonderland - Alice sings, while the garden of live flowers judge her. (Tune: "All in the Golden Afternoon") * Peter Pan - Michael watches while Wendy assists Peter with his shadow. (Tune: "You Can Fly!") * Lady and the Tramp - Lady and Tramp share a romantic dinner while Tony serenades them. (Tune: "Bella Notte'") * Sleeping Beauty - Aurora dances with her woodland friends, pretending they are her prince. (Tune: "Once Upon a Dream") * One Hundred and One Dalmatians - Roger and some puppies enjoy a fun frolic at the piano. (Tune: "Playful Melody") * The Sword in the Stone - Merlin and Archimedes watch as Arthur pulls the sword from the stone. (Tune: "That's What Makes the World Go 'Round") * The Jungle Book - King Louie attempts to make Mowgli a proper monkey while the other monkeys join in. (Tune: "The Bare Necessities") * The Aristocats - Scat Cat and his band of cats invite the kittens to join in on the fun. (Tune: "That Darn Cat") * Robin Hood - Robin Hood, Maid Marian, and Allen-a-Dale celebrate the possible downfall of Prince John. (Tune: "Oo-De-Lally") * The Rescuers - Orville and Bernard wait for Bianca to board. (Tune: "Someone's Waiting for You") * The Fox and the Hound - Big Mama protectively watches over Tod and Copper. (Tune: "Best of Friends") * The Black Cauldron - Taran daydreams while Gurgi reaches for the apple. (Tune: "Fflewddur's Theme") * The Great Mouse Detective - Olivia tells Dawnson and Basil what happened to her father, and Basil thinks over the connections. (Tune: "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind") * Oliver & Company - Oliver and a bird friend listen to a radio. (Tune: "Good Company") Category:Disney merchandise